I May Have Changed My mind
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: Secretly Toru is Doing the Princess Princess Business when his obsessed cousin comes, Yuujiro is a western guy who looks a lot like a girl decided to get rid of her by kissing Toru. BoyxBoy T/Y Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**iM Back xDDD Well Heres Another story Okay**

My Life came to a sudden stop when the death of my parents came. I had to move with the closest family I had which were my uncle, aunt and their daughter. Their daughter was obessevily thoguht she fell in love with me. I couldn't say anything because I don't want to hurt anybody. I recently been enrolled to a all boys school. I imediatly was gone to a concil room where I was to become a princess. Automatically I said no but they said ti came with benfits so I guess I took the job. Oh Well. I met Yuujiro and that other guy I don't care about him he has pink hair. Its been three weeks since the incdent when my cousin came to take me home and become her wife. Yuujiro saw that I didn't want to and well...Kissed me. Ever since then I can't face him directly and if I do For some reason I blush Madly. We have the same room but I go to sleep before he ever enters the room. Oh I hear him best be going to sleep. He opens the door then closes it. O.o he must be undressing.

"Toru? Are You awake?" He asks while putting on is night gown.

"mmmm Kinda why?" I toss a bit acting tired. I feel a large weight fall on me with my head under the blankets.

"Did I do wrong when I kissed you?" He asked hugging me. I didn't know what to say.

"Before you reply I want to explain. I once had a someone fall in love with me but I didn't want to break her heart so I went out with without any consideration of my feelings. When I couldn't take it anymore I broke up with her. I felt horrible and she never talked to me ever again. I still feel guilty to this day. Thats why I did that." He hugged me tighter and I felt warm water on the top of my head. Was he crying?

"I hope you understand. Please." He didn't let go when I was thinking of something to say. I lifted the sheets of me and sat up.

"I do. but Can you warn me the next time you kiss me. okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. I looked at him and wiped of his tears. When I saw his eyes looking at mine at the same time we both jerked our heads and blushed. I lifted his chin up. Maybe I need to get this out of my head.

"Yuujiro I have seen many things and you are beautiful. WOuld you mind if I kissed you?" I said looking down. He didn't answer he just kissed me.

* * *

**Lemon coming up. be ready!**


	2. Oh my

Sorry It Took Long For the story was away for awhile. :] Enjoy

After I saw that face asking for more when we took a breath after a long settle kiss. His gazing eyes asking for more. Secretly I wanted more as well but I was not about to show it. He closed his eyes as a school girl would waiting for a kiss. I leaned in to kiss him again. I heard a knock at the door. Yujiro was still blushing madly. I seem to be in a situation.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the person called out.

"Don't answer it they will go away." Yujiro whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I told you they wouldn't be here." I heard footsteps walk away from the door. I sighed of relief. Yujiro got up and went to his bed real quick.

"Err What are you doing?" I quickly asked. He looked over and smiled. I thought and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Maybe I am going a little too fast because I bet you don't want me to do this. I do look more like a girl." Yujiro confessed.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" I questioned blushing a bit. He shrugged. I walked over and sat next to him. I leaned over and whispered,

"I would never think of you that way ever. Didn't you listen before. You Are the most beautiful person i have ever seen, no the most beautiful person i will ever see." I then bit his ear and heard a slight gasp. In My thoughts _Oh You Liked That muahaha! _He looked at me blushing while holding his ear. Then he had an evil look in his eye.

"Eh? What did I do?" I looked terrifieyed but yet i liked him scaring me. Yujiro leaned in to kiss me. I let him still wondering why I felt this way. Then he shifted his weight on to me which made me fall onto my back while my back is against the floor. I muffled in pain but he just slipped his tongue into my mouth. My reaction was to let him explore every part of my mouth. He went up to breath then made the remark.

"Toru..." He blushed.

"Hmmm?"

He whispered in my ear, "You're Hard." Then I felt him feel it through my pants. I blushed madly.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT? THIS SO EMBRASSING!" I was freaking out now. Then he took my hand and made me touch his.

"Don't worry I am too." He whispered.

"Yujiro? Tell me again why I am on the bottom." I thought that i looked like the dominant person so what am I doing on the ground.

"Cause I like the top." He stated.

"Ehhh!" I am the person who looks most like a boy. No way. I flipped him over so he was on the bottom.

"Hey!"

"Sssh. Don't want people to hear do you?" I teased. He got quite angry but was sunddenly stopped when i suckled on his neck. He gasped and moaned quite a bit, but before I could go futher...you know _down there._ I made a trial of kiss marks down to his sensitive skin. He tugged on my hair and gasped.

"Toru."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say your name...shut up I know what you are thinking."

"Oh. Do you?" I grabed his hardened member.

"What? Uhhhh Why?"

"What you don't like it?" Yujiro looked down to me blushing madly. I smirked. I contuined to make every part marked by me. I want everything to belong to me. He should know that by now. Oh well. I slid down his pants and saw pearly white skin. I envied it so I sucked on it to make a red imprint. I got up and laughed like a mad scientist. Yuijiro looked at me like I was a freak.

"What are you doing?" I looked down and saw a still blushing boy.

"Oh nothing."

"If i wasn't able to forget that, I would have been out of the mood right now." To make sure he was in the mood i brought his member to my mouth and deep throated it.

"Toru..." I lifted my head up.

"Yes?"

"Don't always answer back when I call you."

"Oh...Sorry." I began to search for his eyes and connect. It was hard for he was looking around the room.

"Do you not like me anymore?"

"What? Hmm maybe just get me in the mood again." I understood so I decieded to put my finger in his entrance.

"Ahhh" Yujiro exlaimed. I shushed him with my mouth. I added another finger.

"Toru.." Damn he was able to get away from my mouth. My finger exploring the inside of him.

"Ahhhh mmm" I loved the reaction I was getting. I slid in and out but I wanted to do the real thing now. I brang out my member and put this little fella inside of the entrance of Yuijiro.

"U-U-Ummmm is that what it is supposed to feel like. Because it hurts very much right now." I brang my lips to his neck and whispered,

"Just bear with me." Then I fully went in.

"Ahh owww." Yujiro panicked with saliva running down his lip to his neck. I kissed his neck even bearing the tightness of the sexual hole. Then I felt water stream down onto my cheek. At first I thought it was tears but only his saliva from his mouth.

"Is it good now?" Yujiro nodded his head. I covered a blanket across us so he would not feel so exposed. Moments later we heard a knock.

"Are you guys here?"

"Uh-Oh." I whispered. I was about to get up til I felt nails scratch my back.

"Don't you dare move." Yujiro said with a straight face. I got scared from such a look and stayed in place.

"Hmmm. Not here either I swore they would of came back here." The stranger left. Yujiro exhaled with a slight moan.

"Needed to get that out?" I smirked.

"Haha Desperatly had to." Yujiro then grabbed my butt.

"Whoa..."

"Move now." Yujiro demanded. I wasn't able to dissapoint such a beautiful princess. I thought that maybe this was too good to be true. I slid very slowely.

"It hurts... Ow!" Yujiro called out. I shushed him. I whispered in his ear,

"Yujiro do you want me to go faster?" I asked with slight smirk trying to not show any desperation to move. Yujiro looked up and licked my face.

"It's crazy but yes." Yujiro looking at me with a pleasure look about him. I started to thrust into his rectum faster that I wanted to hear the shriek that Yukiro wanted so desperatly to hold in.

"Toru too...g-good. a-aahhh" Yujiro was about to let out his forbiden voice but I kissed him to help hold it in. I pleasured Yujiro member with the reacting member in his hand made him want to move faster and make everything in this boys body belong fully to him.

"Yujiro don't hold it in anymore. I don't care if people h-hear." I grunted. Yujiro felt more passion when I slammed into him harder.

"I-I-I...Toru oh god yes..ha hah.." Yujiro started to breath heavily has I member kept crashing into him. Deeper, Harder, Deeper!

"Toru!" Yujiro yelled as he climaxed. I came shortly after him with giving out only a grunt. I felt the sticky white substance on his hand. His kissed Yujiro.

"Well my princes. You have given this a prince Satisfaction." I smiled. Yujiro said,

"This isn't the part where we say we love eachother right?"

"It was sex but can't say I love you on the first date." I laughed. Yujiro and I fell asleep in eachothers arms.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN EACHOTHERS ARMS?" The boy exlaimed. Yujiro and I are royaly fucked.

Sorry everyone I know I haven't updated in lets say forever but I have recently ben making comics aka. Yaoi comics on smackjeeves its a drug literaly so yeah :] Sorry again will be updating anytime I can.


	3. Pink

**Okay I am back I have been going on dates for the first time in my life.**

* * *

****Yujiro woke up to a type of gasp when you accidentally walk on your parents are having sex. The boy questioned their motives for each other and if he should be scared for his on virginity. Toru repeated that he was in now way attracted to the pink haired boy.

"By the way What is your name?" Toru asked the pink-haired boy. The boy reacted in a cautious way.

"Why do you want to know my name. huh? Think we are gonna get close eh?" Toru thought of that comment as an insult and was about to slap the pink-haired boy. Yujiro stopped him.

"It may not be important but you are in the princess club type thing with us, so would you rather be called boy or by your name?"

"BOY WILL SUFFICE!"

"Mikoto Why are you being so loud?" A man called.

"HEY THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW MY NAME!" Mikoto ran out and the man chased him. Yujiro let a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Toru questioned.

"It's funny how a young pink-haired boy gets into this business the way he is about homosexuality."

"My only guess is that he is gay himself and won't come out." Toru retorted. Yujiro let out a refreshing laugh which made Toru smile.

"So when am I going to be offered that wonderful date." Yujiro asked.

"We could grow to love each other if we went on dates huh. Because I know for sure that I do really like you." Toru smiled. He then wrapped his arms around Yujiro.

"Love eh? Well maybe we did the opposite thing of having sex then going on a date." Yujiro said. Toru looked at him with his face looking up to his.

"Well, at least we got the temptation out of the way right?"

"Yeah, now just focus on our feelings first."

"Right." They both said. They looked at each other for two minutes without retracting their gaze.

"Fuck that." Toru said and made out with Yujiro. Yuijiro didn't resist. Mikoto walked in.

"Hey come on man! At least go on a date first. God!" Mikoto then left the room. They both laughed.

"There is a carnival tomorrow. How about that?" Toru asked his beauty. Yujiro gave him a poker face.

"How ironic how about skydiving instead." Yujiro then got his phone.

"WAIT I HATE HEIGHTS!" Yujiro then spoke and made an appointment for two p.m. tomorrow. You could see Toru crying in a corner.

* * *

**Well here is another chapter may not be much but it is still something. Oh dear what will happen to Toru. Til next time! :)**


	4. The Date

**Hello everyone back yes yes. I recently have come to a conclusion that if you go to a automatic car wash with a guy friend it is not considered a date so there was the highlight of my day...Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning Yujiro was encountering many tasks of trying to shake Toru out of his childish state just because Toru didn't want to go skydiving. First there was the act of Toru trying to play sick which he casually coughed and sneezed but Yujiro nicely told him he should not take up an acting career. After an hour Yujiro came back to the room and saw the room empty but with an unusually large card board box laying next to the bed. Yujiro casually walked to the box and realized that there was a note. Inside was written,

_My dearest Yujiro I have gone away to visit my family to resolve some issues with my cousin. I will come back when I have come on good terms with my family._

_Love, Toru_

_P.S. Do not look in the box its a bomb. Whatever you do not be tempted to look in the box._

Yujiro was slightly heart broken but came to the conclusion on '_where the hell would he get a bomb anyway.'_ He took his chances and kicked the box. He heard that something was shuffling in the box. Yujiro kicked the box again. Again another shuffle. Yujiro opened box.

"BOOM!" Toru exclaimed then laughed so hard he was on the verge of crying. Yujiro beat him to a pulp.

"Well since it seems you have lots of energy shall we start going to our destination?" Yujiro smiled. Toru nodded his head while grabbing his almost swollen eye.

In front of the school a black Lincoln rolled in to pick up the two. Both Yujiro and Toru walked to the car and continued their way to the thrilling skydiving event. It took them three hours to get to a city airport. They took a quick seminar on the safety protocols then ventured their way towards the small commercial plane. they both were given partners as the plane was ascending. Toru could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins and started think of the movies Final Destination but to his side he could just see Yujiro calm as ever. He was in his flight suit and was being buckled to his partner. His partner was quite handsome he looked German with his bright yellow hair with radiant blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. Either way he was still jumping off a plane. Yujiro was on the other side watching as the plane was getting higher above. He had his partner who he spoke to and flirted with. He partner was a brunette from Spain. His lover was the German across the room and had adopted three children.

"This the captain speaking and we have reached or 3,000 limit. Please be ready to descend. Thank You."

"Are you veardy?" The German told Toru. Toru nodded.

"Ready, yes?" The Spaniard asked Yujiro.

"For sure!" Yujiro exclaimed. They were stepping to the platform.

"WAIT!" Yujiro yelled. They all stopped. He walked over to Toru with the stranger still on his back. He kissed him passionately. Toru did not refuse he went along with it. Before they knew it the couple above them were having their good luck kiss as well. They released and walked back to the platform.

"See you at the bottom." Yujiro smiled and descended down. He felt his hands passing through his fingers and his hair being uplifted by the wind. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach rise its way up to his throat. He felt his adrenaline slowly going through his veins and felt the whole world just get set into slow motion. In a instant he felt himself jerk up as the parachute was opened. He opened his eyes and saw the ground get closer and closer. That was the end of his ride but he wondered, how is Toru doing?

"AHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!" Toru shouted and screamed as he was falling down.

"Aha vittle boy you a very funny." The German laughed. Still Toru screamed then he felt to be jerked up by the parachute opening. Once he hit solid ground he detached himself from his partner and kissed the ground and thanked it for being so solid. He then ran to Yujiro and kissed him and cursed him for making him do such a thing.

"Yes I had fun too." Yujiro smiled.

"Can we go home now?" Toru pleaded.

"It is getting late how about some dinner before we head home."

"Sounds good." They both thanked their partners and went on their way. They were driven to a semi-formal restaurant. They were escorted to a nice table and ordered what they wanted.

"So what is it that you actually like Yujiro, besides dressing up as a Princess." Yujiro smiled.

"I do like to draw actually."

"Really now what do you draw? Still art, nature, or people?"

"Actually I secretly draw what you call ummm fruit." Yujiro smiled again.

"Oh you suck you don't draw!" Toru laughed.

"You caught me." They both laughed and spoke of what you would speak on a first date. They enjoyed meals and left with Toru paying for the check.

"Hey I know where we can get a little bit of sake." Yujiro said to Toru.

"I have never drunk before." Toru slightly blushed.

"Oh really I am going to take your drinking virginity then." Toru followed Yujiro into behind a liquor store and spoke to the owner. He couldn't hear them but the owner brought him two bottles of sake. Toru didn't question Yujiro but they both went back to the school and to their dorm. Once they got into the room the cracked open the sake and brought out two cups from the a cup board in Yujiro's bookshelf. Toru poured both sake in bot glasses.

"Well here we go." They both drank it down and both felt the bitter but cooling taste go down their throat.

Half a bottle later

"I knew that you were gay." Toru was slurring his words by now.

"What? How?" Yujiro questioned.

"You wanna know, WANNA KNOW WHY!" Toru yelled.

"Why?"

"Cause you look like a girl." Toru then started laughing. Yujiro laughed a little himself and walked over and sat next to Toru.

"You do have a way with words, baaabe." Then Yujiro kissed Toru. Toru wrapped his arms around Yujiro's waist. Yuujiro then wrapped his arms around Toru's neck. Yujiro felt his back settle on the floor with Toru's weight shifting onto him. Yujiro moaned into the kiss. They separated and gazed at each other. They both were blushing and Toru could feel Yujiro's member twitching next to his. They knew it was going down. So they removed each article of clothing and got back to each other. They kissed much more passionately. Toru bite on Yujiro's bottom lip asking for entrance which Yujiro obliged. Toru sat up and brought Yujiro onto his lap.

"This is something new." Yujiro smiled. Toru smiled as well and kissed Yujiro's neck. He wasn't caring if he left marks on the neck. Yujiro bite down on the blondes naval and moved his way the collar bone. Yujiro gasped and moaned. Yujiro would sometimes whisper Toru's name.

"Hmm you taste very good my blonde friend." Toru smiled as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly. Yujiro moaned incredibly loud. Toru fondled the other with his finger twisting and squeezing the erect nipples. Yujiro continued to show his amount of pleasure. Yujiro arched his back on the verge of releasing but, Toru stopped him.

"Hey p-please Toru." Toru then lifted and positioned Yujiro.

"Ready?"

"yeah.." Yujiro then lowered himself onto Toru's member. Yujiro then pushed himself all the way down ignoring the pain. The tightness Toru was feeling almost made him release but, he held it in. Yujiro then started to move slowly. The blonde then moaned and winced in both pain and pleasure. Toru groaned. Yujiro then lifted himself repeating and then going faster when he felt the pleasure spot to being purged at. Which wasn't hard to find in the position they were in. Yujiro moaned louder and yelled Toru's name during this process. Toru was in his own pleasure while Yujiro started to tighten around him. Then Yujiro lifted once more and went down with himself releasing all over Toru's belly while he heard Toru groan and felt Toru releasing inside him. they both laid on the floor next to each other. Toru pulled the blanket on top of them coming from his bed.

"I think we should seriously figure out on what we are going to do." Yujiro told Toru as he rested his head onto Toru's chest.

"Maybe our physical attraction is getting the better of us. But say darling we will get over this." Toru commented. Yujiro then fell asleep as did the same of Toru.

By morning the pink haired boy came in with a mad blushing face.

"I AM RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL SO BE QUIETER NEXT TIME!" then slammed the door behind him. Yujiro and Toru opened his eyes.

"Did you hear something cause I have a splitting headache." Toru said.

"No, I have a headache too." They both then quietly went back to sleep but before Toru did he thought, _I feel like I just missed something important._

* * *

**Well there is another chapter done and done yay! Will be updating soon though :D**


	5. Last time

**So I am in a sort of pickle but, I will figure it out...Hopefully. :) Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Toru awoke thinking over and over of what he seem to be forgetting. Yujiro was asleep in his arms. Maybe is was just all in his head. Toru felt shuffling from the beauty in his arms.

"Why good morning Gorgeous." Toru smiled to his lover. Yujiro just nodded and grabbed his head.

"Oh my head..It hurt so much."

"You are most likely dehydrated." Toru got up grabbing the blanket to cover himself while he left naked Yujiro on the ground. Yujiro was too distracted by the pain to notice. Toru grabbed a water bottle from his cabinet near his bed.

"Here. Drink this." Yujiro obeyed and drank half of the bottle.

"Better?"

"Just a little. I am definitely not doing Princess duties for today."

"I understand. I will tell president."

"Okay." Toru got dressed and put Yujiro in his bed. Before he left he said,

"Hey Yujiro."

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"I know. I really like you too." Yujiro replied with a smile.

"Do you think we will be able to love each other anytime soon?"

"I hope so..I really do hope so." Toru smiled a large and left the room. Yujiro thought _What a cute guy._

* * *

**Okay I am done with this. If you hate the ending then make a sequel lol. Well thanks for reading. We will never know what Toru forgot. Aha Bye bye**


	6. News flash

**Well everyone I have decided to continue this story my PM box was overflowing with messages to continue so I will 3 I will bring in a chapter tomorrow night thanks 3**


	7. The promise

**Why hello my beautiful followers! here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

When Toru returned Yujiro was no where in sight. He thought maybe Yujiro went and got something to eat but her saw a note on the bed.

_Toru,_

_ Went out to do some shopping. Won't be back until late. I would love for you to accomplish some of my Princess duties. I promise there is a reward if you do. ;)._

_Yujiro._

__Toru was excited to be receiving a reward from Yujiro but, Had no idea what it is. He did go through with the Princess duties with Mikoto. They cheered on for the basketball team. It was very exciting. Afterwards the president gave them their leave. Mikoto went on his date with his girlfriend. She teased about why he shouldn't where the dress. Mikoto laughed and kept walking. Toru watched them disappear in the distance.

"Hey there. Wanna have a good time?" Toru turned around to be suddenly knocked out and placed behind a car. Toru woke up to a dark room and his head felt very heavy and his vision was fuzzy. His throat was really dry but a lot of saliva was coming out of it. Then a dark tall figure came into view.

"Well you still look beautiful out of your princess uniform." The figure came up to Toru and grabbed him by the chin.

"Still fuckable." The man laughed. Toru thought, _am I really going to be raped by this maniac._

__Yujiro came to the room and saw that Toru was not back. he thought that he would surprise him at the dressing room.

"Toru already left about two hours ago." Yujiro then looked for Mikoto only to find him coming up the street with his girlfriend.

"Mikoto have you seen Toru?"

"No I haven't I thought he was with you!" Mikoto's girlfriend started to question on what was going on. Yujiro started to panic. Yujiro tried calling Toru's phone only to be answered by a strange man's voice.

"Who are you?!"

_"Well what a rude young princess." _the man laughed but that angered Yujiro more.

"What have you done with Toru?!"

_"Oh him, he is taking me in quite nicely right now."_ then Yujiro could hear Toru in the background.

_"here why don't you talk to him."_

__"Toru! Are you Okay? Toru!" Yujiro could hear panting in the phone.

_"y...Yujiro...don't ahhh listen...please hang up ahhhh!"_ Yujiro heard the phone shuffle around.

_"That's enough talking little princess." _the man grunted and Yujiro grew incredibly angry.

"YOU! I SWEAR YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE TORU IS NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!"

_"He is down the street of you the abandon house to the left. Better hurry cause I am leaving and it seems he was a virgin when I raped his beautiful ass. So he is bleeding." _Then the man hung up. Yujiro was in a state of shock and told Mikoto to come with him. Mikoto's girlfriend offered to come but, Yujiro urged her not to. Mikoto understood and told her to go home. They both ran down the street to the abandon house. When they entered the house they checked every room til they came to the master bedroom. Inside they found Toru tied up passed out and bleeding.

"Toru! Wake up!" Yujiro went up to him and wrapped his lower body with the shirt Yujiro had on.

"Yu..Yujiro? Why are you here? Don't look at me please." Toru started to cry even though all of his tears were already out of his system. Mikoto came up and helped Yujiro carry Toru back to the school to the president.

Yujiro was said to step out of the room while they repaired Toru's body. Yujiro curled up his fist and slammed the wall. Mikoto was with him.

"That Bastard! To do that Toru! My Toru!"

"Yujiro calm down you are in a delicate state right now." Mikoto tried to calm down Yujiro but it was relentless.

"I am going to find that son of bitch and rip out his organs and tear him to shreds." With that said Yujiro walked away with hatred building inside of him. Mikoto ran after him only to be yelled at and cursed at.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" Yujiro yelled. Mikoto was shocked.

"I would kill the bastard too!"

"Then why do you still try to stop me?" Yujiro asked. Mikoto paused.

"Because you can't leave Toru now. Not in his state." Yujiro eyes widened. Yujiro then understood and went to back to the room the Toru was in. Toru is asleep and Yujiro is next to him.

"I swear Toru I will avenge you with every last breath I have. But while I do please get better." Yujiro smiled and kissed Toru before leaving the room.

* * *

**Well guys sorry about this horribly chapter but I promise it will get better xD**


	8. Naughty

**Alright! Here we go. Even sleep cannot Bring me down! xD Next Chapter!**

* * *

****Toru awoke to have a pain in his head. When he tried to sit up he felt his body shiver and flinch in pain from his lower half. He instantly fell back in bed. Toru could recall what happened to him last night and almost threw up by the image of the man raping him. Mikoto walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Mikoto asked.

"I could be better." Toru smiled and slightly chuckled. Mikoto couldn't join him.

"Where is Yujiro?" Toru asked but saw a pained look Mikoto which was replaced by a smile.

"Oh he is out went to get some stuff for you." Toru didn't believe Mikoto's white lie. Toru asked for his phone but Mikoto wouldn't hand it to him.

"Please, just give me the phone and if you don't I will walk up from this bed and get it myself." Mikoto not handed him the phone not wanting Toru to get up. Toru dialed Yujiro's number.

_"Hello Toru."_

"Yujiro Where are you?" Toru questioned.

_"I am out getting you some food and cloths silly. Do you expect me to let you waltz around in three day old cloths?"_ Yujiro was giggling._  
_

"THREE DAYS?! I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR THREE DAYS!?" Toru was amazed that the human body could sleep for such a long time.

_"You were pretty horrific when Mikoto and I found you. At least you are better now."_ Toru smiled a bit.

"Hurry back I miss you a lot."

_"I will...Toru.."_ Toru listened for an answer but could only hear Yujiro's breath.

_"Never mind see you soon bye." _Then Yujiro hung up. Toru was quite skeptical about Yujiro's behavior in that faint pause but, he brushed it off. Then it struck him of what he totally forgot earlier on that week. He almost missed his reunion that he was going to have with his family. Oh how he loathed to see his cousin again. Especially of what happened between him and Yujiro. All in all he had to go ether he wanted to or not.

"What a drag." He sighed out. The reuion was in a week so he had quite a bit of time to rest up more.

Out in the city Yujiro was trying to look for a good outfit for Toru to wear. He looked through every department store and finally found an type of urban looking shop. When he walked inside he smelled the instant scent of costume cloths.

"Would you like any assistance in what you're looking for?" Yujiro was about to answer when he encountered a Gothic looking lady with extremely large earlobes.

"Umm I am looking for something for a friend of mine. Something how should I say Naughty looking." The women smiled and showed him to the right place.

One hour later.

"Will this be all sir."

"Why yes thank you." Yujiro smiled and took his merchandise. He looked at the logo on the bag and read the name "Spencers".

"I like that store he thought aloud." And walked his way back to the school.

* * *

**Oh yeah sleep is winning right now I had a hallucination that a mouse was my actual a computer mouse. Freaked out for about five minutes. Well night guys I will be updating soon though. Love you all 3**


	9. Tears

**Hey guys well I am at the lake house while typing this so it should be a little interesting.**

* * *

Yujiro arrived at the room where Toru was still being healed up in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Yujiro smiled. Toru looked up at him.

"Better now that you are here." Toru laughed a bit till he saw a bag in Yujiro's hand.

"Hey did you get me something?" Yujiro looked down at his bag.

"You don't have to worry about that till you get better." Yujiro had a grin on his face. Toru looked questionably at Yujiro's face but shook it off.

"Well how you been babe?" Toru joked. Yujiro just looked at him and turned away with a hurt face.

"I've been alright."

"What's on your mind Yujiro?" Toru questioned. Yujiro looked at the floor and had a long pause. He bit his lip but forced a smile out.

"Nothing really just wishing you could get better sooner, these princess jobs are getting tougher without you aha." Toru looked at him with a serious face.

"You're worrying about me huh. About who did this to me and how I am coping." Yujiro looked at him with a shocked face but Toru only looked at him with a dead stare.

"Yujiro you have to promise me that you won't try to avenge my type of predicament. Promise me. I don't want you getting hurt and having too much hatred in your heart. I am here with you now and that's all you need."

"But.." Yujiro was suddenly cut off.

"PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T!" Toru yelled. Yujiro had a hurt look on his face.

"He raped you. Made me listen to you being raped. AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND BACK AND DO NOTHING?! You're crazy! I can't make any promises I won't be able to keep. I am sorry if this goes against your morals or attitude towards this situation, but I definitely won't stand back and do nothing." Toru saw the look on Yujiro's face after his speech.

"If you do seek revenge then I want no part with anything like that. I won't have that type of energy around me." Yujiro looked at him with a poker face. Toru looked away.

"Toru…."

"Now if you would be so kind as to leave me." Yujiro left the room at once before closing the door he said one last thing,

"If you hate me now then I know I will still be on your mind. I can live with that. Let me be a villain in your tragic life." Toru looked at the empty room.

"Oh Yujiro…" With that Toru could feel tears running down his face. He hadn't cried in a very long time. It felt good for some reason.

* * *

**Well there you go! xD my Chapters are short but, I don't know it is better to do that for some reason in my opinion. Love you all night night.**


	10. Revenge

**Hey on my way home from the lake when I typed this up! Thanks for my fans so far!**

* * *

Two weeks later Yujiro and Toru haven't spoken to each other. They would doo their normal business when they were in the dorm together slept studied and getting dressed. Toru always got the feeling Yujiro would make glances at him while he studied or getting dressed. He still blushed but quickly changed his thoughts to something else. Truthfully he does miss Yujiro but still he will not be with a person who seeks revenge. Even if he did care about him. Yujiro was in his own world trying to figure out who the mysterious psycho was. He couldn't shake the feeling of anger and torture he was going through. He missed Toru like crazy but, he would never not seek revenge on Toru's behalf. He thought Why couldn't Toru see his point of view? He couldn't believe that he wouldn't want to seek revenge as well. Yujiro would look at Toru sometimes and remember being embraced by him. By experiencing the pleasure they would share. Also he missed hanging out with Toru. His best friend the only one who could understood him and listened to him. During Princess Duties they would act like they were on good terms but, still wouldn't talk to each other unless it was completely necessary. Yujiro could recall the sky diving date. He remembered how Toru was completely scared of flying out a plane. Yujiro laughed to the memory.

"Hey Yujiro, come here." Yujiro looked at the voice calling him when he noticed it was Kiyoko from the fencing club. Yujiro walked over.

"What is it?" Yujiro asked.

"I heard about Toru. I'm sorry." Yujiro assured him that Toru was fine and well. Kiyoko nodded his head.

"Hey, I know who did it." Yujiro looked at him in shock.

"Do you really?!" Kiyoko shushed him and told Yujiro to come down so he could whisper it in his ear.

"It's Tano from the martial arts club."

"How do you know?"

"He has been especially smug lately and I heard him bragging to his friends that he has fucked royalty and that must treat him with more respect." Yujiro felt his hatred build up to a burning rage.

"Are you positive? If I found out you are lying I will personally come and kick your ass." Yujiro threatened. Kiyoko assured him that he was telling the truth. Yujiro left the room and made his way to the Martial arts club room. When Yujiro entered the room he saw that the Martial arts club had just finished up.

"Oh hey guys it Princess Yujiro." All the team were flustered. Tano came up to Yujiro.

"You have honored us by stopping by our club Princess but, we have just finished up."

"Oh I came to talk to you Tano. I have something to tell you." Yujiro smiled. Tano had a instant blush then told everyone to leave immediately. Everyone obeyed and quickly left the room. Yujiro went to close the door and locked it.

"So Princess Yujiro what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Oh Tano, I have been watching you for awhile and…." Yujiro walked up to him with a blushing face and sat on his lap.

"I have a sort of crush on you." Tano was in shock.

"Oh princess, You are very cute." Tano then kissed Yujiro. Yujiro felt his body feel disgusted but, pretended to like it. Yujiro felt Tano getting hard. He separated the kiss. Tano started to suck on Yujiro's neck.

"Tano That feels soo good." Tano smirked and continued. Tano then tried taking Yujiro's shirt off but, Yujiro stopped him.

"Not here."

"Aww Princess why not." Tano was looking like a desperate dog. Yujiro would love to spit in his face and kick his ass but, he had special plans for him. Yujiro leaned in to Tano's neck and whispered,

"Tonight your room."

"But, my roommate…never mind I will he won't be there. Promise." Yujiro smiled and gave Tano one last kiss before he left the room. Before Yujiro closed the door,

"Oh Tano!" Tano looked his way.

"Don't tell anyone of our meeting. Okay?" Yujiro threw a wink at him.

"You got it!" Then Yujiro closed the door. As he walked down the hall, he had a evil grin upon his face. When Toru passed him he saw the grin and instantly got a cold chill.

Well just arrived home another chapter tomorrow.


	11. Smile

**Hey guys well my computer got a virus...I kicked the viruses ass though lol!**** Anyway the next chapter :D**

* * *

Toru had an anxious feeling about him. The reason was probably of the nightmares he had but, still it was the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He shook it off and continued to walk towards his dorm. When he arrived he was packing for a the long trip to visit his family.

"Three more days." Toru sighed, he didn't want bad thoughts coming into his mind about any disrespect he would receive if he went. Toru went into bed and buried his face into his pillow. Then, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"Yujiro..." Toru whispered while he was dreaming. Little did he know Yujiro was listening to him. Yujiros' heart sank when he heard call his name like that. He wanted to so badly just hold Toru and kiss him but, he couldn't not when he was about to make a horrendous act. Yujiro wouldn't shake the bad thoughts for he was ready to act on them.

"Toru..." Yujiro then leaned down and whispered,

"I love you." Then Yujiro left the room to do his evil act. Toru could hear Yujiro call out his name but couldn't hear his last words. Toru awoke instantly, thinking in his mind "_what did he say?"_ Toru thought for a long time but, couldn't figure out what he said.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Yujiro tiptoed his way to Tanos' room. When he opened the door he saw Tano reading a book.

"Hey there handsome." Yujiro flirted as he locked the door behind him. Tano jerked his head up with a surprisingly cute crooked smile. Still Yujiro was disgusted with him.

"Hey there Gorgeous." Tano went over and kissed Yujiro. Yujiro wrapped his arms around Tanos' neck and moaned in the kiss. Yujiro dropped the bag he was holding.

"What's that?" Tano asked. Yujiro not letting go of him.

"Oh its some toys I brought, to use on myself." Then Yujiro bit Tanos' ear. Tano grunted and had a blushed face. Tano lifted the Yujiro to his bed while he sucked on Yujiros' neck. As, Yujiros' back hit the bed he stopped Tano.

"What is it, second thoughts?" Tano was getting angry but, Yujiro shushed him.

"I have something for you." Yujiro walked from the bed to get his bag. Tano laid himself on his bed. Yujiro walked towards him.

"I am going to make this incredibly interesting...baby." Yujiro walked to him and undressed his clothing to show a lingerie. Then with all of Yujiro's strength he used a knock out substance that you use to make someone go to sleep. Tano put up a huge struggle but quickly fell asleep. Yujir then made a phone call,

" Hey Mikoto could you come to Tanos' room real quick..."

_"Sure, why though?"_

"Just come here and don't tell anybody."

_"Okay then."_ Yujiro hung up the phone and smiled at Tanos' face.

"Told you this would become interesting."

In twenty minutes Mikoto came into the room.

"Hey why was the door lo...whoa what did you do?!" Mikoto freaked a little to see Yujiro sitting on top of Tano. Mikoto went up and poked Tano,

"Is he dead?"

"No just unconscious... anyway help me get him in this chair I bolted the chair down so he wont move much."

"Why should I help you? This a horrible." Yujiro sighed,

"Look remember when I asked you if a man raped your girlfriend and if you would seek revenge?"

"Yeah alright I get you. Still feels wrong anyway." Yujiro chuckled and him and Mikoto put Tanos' body onto the chair and tied up his body and gagged his mouth.

"Now Mikoto do me a favor and just sit over there and pass me stuff when I ask for it." Mikoto nodded his head and sat on the sideline.

"Now...time to wake this bastard up!" And slapped Tano awake. Tano opened his eyes and blinked many times to see the situation he was in. Then Yujiro grabbed his chin and made Tano face him,

"Why Good Morning Handsome." Yujiro smiled.

* * *

**Well thats it for today thanks! updating again soon xD**


	12. Hug

**Oh my goodness! I am soo sorry to all my fans. I have recently moved and been busy with my new job :) either way I have a new chapter and promise to keep up to date with you all. I also say I do not own "Princess Princess" and I am glad all of you have stayed by my side through this hard couple of months :)**

* * *

Tano heart was skipping beats as if he had awoken to a dungeon. Yujiro did not explain his situation with this man.

"What's going on?! Why am I here? what have I done?" Tano acted like an amnesia type of person. Yujiro snarled at the thought that Tano was thinking he had done nothing wrong.

"You sick playful bastard. Do you get off on torturing victims. Especially weak ones, like you thought I was?" Tano gave a questioning look. Tano then turned to Mikoto.

"Hey Help me!" Mikoto looked the other way. Tano had shocked face and turned to Yujiro,

"What do you want? I will give you anything. Just let me go." Yujiro gave a resentful chuckle. He turned around and grabbed a nail from his bag and stuffed Tano's mouth with a dirty sock. Yujiro then traced the nail on Tano's cheek. Yujiro smiled,

"You will give me anything?" Tano nodded and had tears wheal up in his eyes. Yujiro put the nail down and took out a metal vibrator. He proceeded to turn it on and vibrate it through Tano's jeans.

"Oh what a pervert getting hard in this situation you are a monster." Yujiro then took out the sock. Tano groaned.

"You like that?" Yujiro questioned. Tano was panting,

"What..do..you..want?" Yujiro then looked Tano dead in the face.

"A virginity for a virginity." Tano eyes widened. Yujiro then smiled and ushered Mikoto to help him put Tano on the bed. Tano's arm and legs were still tied up. Tano started to yell only to have been silenced by a dirty sock.

Toru awoke suddenly when a cold sweat. He had a bad dream but, immediately forgot about it. He then made slight memory of a dark place. He saw Yujiro there with eyes that made him shudder. Toru needed to find Yujiro he got up and quickly put shoes on forgetting about the early flight he had in the morning. Toru ran through the hall but his steps were light so no one could hear him. He dialed Yujiro's number. It went straight to voice mail. Toru ran to his and Yujiro's room. Empty. Tano could feel a slight sting from a bruise on his back but ignored it. He went to Mikoto's room and knocked on the door. He called Mikoto,

"_Hello? Toru?"_

"How did you know?"

"_Caller ID. Anyway what are you doing up so late?" _Toru noticed Mikoto was whispering.

"Where are you?"

"_In my room..."_

"Don't lie." He heard Mikoto sigh.

"_You have to help Yujiro. He...just meet me in the hallway of the third floor west wing."_ Tano hung up and ran straight for the destination. What has Yujiro done?

Mikoto was heading out the room when Yujiro stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Yujiro was panting with his hand holding the foreign object in lodged in Tano's ass.

"I need to use the restroom." Mikoto then left as Yujiro continued. Mikoto looked outside to see Toru panting.

"Where is Yujiro?" Mikoto shushed him.

"You have to know . Yujiro is a kind person. He only shows his dark side to the people who hurt the ones he cares about." Toru looked at Mikoto confused.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Mikoto looked at the door. He pointed to the key hole. Toru was going towards the keyhole. Mikoto stopped him.

"Just remember the Yujiro you know." Toru continued forward. He peered through the keyhole to see a sickening image. Toru immediately turned away with his hand covering his mouth and tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Why would he..Is this the man who raped me?" Mikoto nodded. Toru continued to silently cry. After a few minutes Toru stood up.

"I am going inside and stopping this."

"Toru no.." Toru shook his head and headed inside.

"What took you so long Miko..." Yujiro eyes grew wide from the figure in the doorway.

"Toru what are you doing here?" Toru silently walked up to Yujiro and hugged him. Yujiro was still shocked to see Toru.

"Please...stop. My Yujiro is better than this. Let him go." Toru kissed Yujiro on the cheek for comfort. Yujiro lowered his eyes and let go of Tano. Tano untied himself. He took the gag out and the object. Toru felt warm droplets fall on his shoulder. Mikoto was told by Toru to take Yujiro to their room. Mikoto nodded and took Yujiro away. They shut the door.

"Toru I..." Toru punched Tano straight in the gut. He then punched Tano in the eye.

"No one is to know about this and I won't say it was you who raped me. I suggest you move schools as well. For your own good." Tano was scrunching his face in pain. Toru lifted Tano's chin.

"Do we have an agreement?" Tano nodded his head. Then feel to the ground. Toru left to his room.

* * *

**I am super happy I will update tomorrow and now I have to update with my other stories. BYE :)**


	13. Done

**Sorry! I have recently done so many things that I have not been here for a long time now!**

Toru walked back to his room. He found Yujiro sitting on his bed with a blank face.

"Yujiro?" Yujiro looked up to Toru and had a small tear run down his cheek. Toru walked over and stood in front of Yujiro. Yujiro wrapped his arms around Toru and smothered his face into Toru's stomach.

"I Love You...so much." Toru smiled and lifted Yujiro's face up.

"I know." Toru then laid on the bed with Yujiro's head laying on his chest. Toru had his left hand petting Yujiro's head and his left hand wrapped around Yujiro's waist. They just laid there only listening to heart beats, forgetting about words and problems. There was a knock at the door. They both ignored it. They both sat up on the bed.

"How are your wounds?"

"They are slightly healed,still a little tender." Yujiro smiled.

"Am I a bad person?" Toru looked at Yujiro strangely for the weird question. Toru chuckled, Yujiro looked confused.

"No you are not. Just in love." Yujiro smiled at his lover and laid a peck on Toru's lips.

"So no sex, huh." Toru made a slight smirk,

"No sex." Yujiro nodded and continued to kiss his lover. He laid Toru down on the bed with him atop. He deepened the kiss with open mouth kisses are being made. They would slip their tongues in a few times but it was still a clean kiss. Yujiro was going to put his hand under Toru's shirt but stopped himself. Toru smiled and lifted himself up so he could whisper in Yujiro's ear,

"_I may have changed my mind._"

**Yup done. No more. Finally. Done. I wrote this ending like a year ago and finally put it up. Yup.**


End file.
